Outsiders meet the world of Fanfiction
by ForgottenSoul77
Summary: What happens when a girl meets the gang? What will happen when they discover fanfiction and become apart of her life? Rated T for language. [Chap 14 up! Sorry it took so long!]
1. Gang meets girl

_**Ello! I felt like making one of these outsiders fics when they come to the future and check out fan fiction. Flames are welcome I guess and suggestions. By the way…I do not own the Outsiders or any character besides Katie. S.E Hinton is brilliant!**_

** Chapter 1**

**Katie Black was walking down the street one day. Black hair at shoulder length and blue glasses reflecting light. She had black skater sneakers and white baggy cargos. Her shirt was a lime green. Her skin was like milk chocolate. Her eyes scanned the deserted parking lot. She caught a glimpse of a guy in a leather jacket and thought nothing of it. Until he started shouting that is.**

"**Where the hell are we!" The guy seemed to look like an elf to Katie.**

"**Cool it Dal." Said a guy wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt.**

"**How can I calm down when I don't know where the fuck I am?"**

"**Ask that girl over there." Said a quiet voice. His black hair falling into black beady eyes. His voice soft like the wind.**

**Just then all the guys turned to Katie. She stood there rooted to the spot. "Soda, you ask her." Said a boy wearing a jean jacket that hung open.**

"**It's your bright idea." Said Soda. He had black hair that hung in eyes of honey brown.**

"**I'll ask." Said a 14 year old beside him.**

"**Fine you ask Ponyboy." said Soda.**

**Ponyboy went over to Katie. "Um…hi." He said.**

**Katie gave him a puzzled look. "Hi."**

"**I'm Ponyboy." He said smiling.**

"**I'm uh…Katie." She said.**

"**Cool. Um…look, Katie do you know where we are?"**

**She cocked an eyebrow. "Rhode Island." "The uh…ocean state."**

"**We ain't in Tulsa no more Pony." said the guy with the Mickey shirt.**

"**Katie, this is Two-bit." "And that's Dally, and Johnny, and Sodapop, and Steve." The guys all waved back, going over.**

"**So uh…you find out where we are?" asked Dally taking a hit off his weed.**

"**Yeah." Said Ponyboy.**

**Katie couldn't stop herself. "You shouldn't be smoking you know."**

**Dally looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You gonna stop me?" He didn't wait for an answer before taking another hit and blowing the smoke in her face.**

"**Thanks." She said coldly.**

"**Don't mind him." said Twobit.**

"**Look, kid you got a place we can stay?" asked Steve punching Soda in the shoulder. Katie thought they were best friends.**

"**Yeah right this way." She said. They all followed Katie and during the course of the journey Soda ended up tripping Steve and Steve ended up giving Soda a bloody nose when he made him walk into a pole. From the fall Steve ripped his jeans and scratched his legs. But nothing really major. **

"**Boys will be boys." Thought Katie she led them into her house. **

**They stared in amazement when she opened the door. The house was gray and you walked into the living room first. It was pretty neat. Not what these Tulsa boys were used to. A big TV and a couch were in that room. Then she led them through the kitchen at which stood a black refrigerator and table and chairs. **

**She led them up the stairs to her room and they went wide eyed. A little TV stood in the corner of the room as well as a rack full of movies and DVDs. Of course they didn't know what those were so they started rushing forward and picking them up to inspect them. There was a window that overlooked her pool which was frozen over at the moment. Her bed was pushed up against the blue wall of her room.**

"**Hey look at this!" cried Two-bit.**

"**Yeah and hey!" "Is that Johnny?" asked Steve. He had found her The Outsiders DVD, by. S.E Hinton. They all went to look at various objects in the room and Katie stood in her doorway with her mouth hanging open.**

"**Where did these guys come from?" she thought.**

_**Well I hope you liked the beginning. What will happen when she introduces them to fan fiction! MUHAHAHA! Well read, review and find out! – FS77**_


	2. Heavy impact

**Chapter 2**

**Katie looked at them and sighed. "Where _did _you guys come from exactly?"**

**Dally turned to look at her. "The North Pole." Then he took a hit from his cigarette. Katie smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. She hopped off the bed and went up to Dally. He towered over her by a few inches but she was tough. She reached up and grabbed his cigarette throwing it out the window. It landed in the snow going out.**

**He stared at her in disbelief.**

"**No smoking in the house." She said smirking.**

"**Katie, what's this?" asked Steve. He was pointing to a black object. It had a flat screen and blinking lights. Lots of blinking lights. Next to it was a board with all different keys. **

"**That's my computer." said Katie. (A/N: So they have found it! Now the fun begins…) (evil smile)**

**All the greasers cocked their heads. "What's a cumpooter?" **

"**Not _cumpooter_." Said Katie. "A _computer_."**

**They stared blankly at her. She sighed then realized they hadn't answered her question. "I'll show you how to use it if you tell me where your from and how you got here."**

"**We're from Tulsa." said Sodapop.**

"**Tulsa, Oklahoma." Johnny chimed in.**

**Katie nodded her head. Then she looked at their leather jackets and hair.**

"**Um…you guys look like you're from the 1960's." she said laughing slightly.**

"**We are." Said Ponyboy not knowing what was funny.**

**Katie looked at them strangely. "Um…guys hate to break it to ya but…this is 2006."**

_**Leavin it there for now and I give ya another chappie in a min. Hope ya liked it! – FS77**_


	3. Oops is right

**_Back again! Sorry for leavin you there. I wanted that too be the final words said in that chapter. Anyways here's chappie 3! Oh yeah! Thanks to Kawaii-Chibi-Kai! I used ur stories! Hope that alright! Lol. Thanks for everyones reviews and I like what happens to the gang when they read the stories. Anways here's chappie 3!_**

**The gang just looked at her dumbstruck. **

"**That can't be right." Said Two-bit pacing. "We're from the 60's not the 2000's!" he exclaimed.**

**Katie shook her head. "How can you be from the 1960's?" "I mean sure your hair and clothes are out of date, but you couldn't be in 1960 one minute and 2006 the next."**

**Johnny and Ponyboy exchanged glances. "Um…" they said. They began edging away from the group towards the door.**

**Steve and Sodapop noticed and Steve cracked his knuckles. "What did you guys do?" **

**Soda narrowed his eyes. He didn't look like Happy-go-lucky Soda then. "Spill you guys." He said.**

**Johnny made for the door with Pony right behind him. Soda and Steve grabbed for them holding them against the wall. Soda with Ponyboy and Steve with Johnny. Johnny's eyes were wide. He knew Steve liked to fight and whimpered.**

**Steve sighed. "I'm not gonna hit ya Johnnycake." He said. He would never hit Johnny, no one would. Johnny was like the Gang's pet. God knows he gets enough beatings at home. "Jus tell us what you and Ponyboy did."**

**He took a deep breath. "Ok…"**

**_Flashback_**

_**Ponyboy and Johnny were walking home from the movies. They had been joking about the lines the actors had said. Ponyboy tripped and Johnny caught him. He steadied Ponyboy before looking to see what made him fall. There on the ground was a four leaf clover. It was purple for some reason.**_

"_**How the hell did Pony trip on that?" he thought. He was about to move away when it sparked.**_

_**Ponyboy had gone closer to it. He picked it up looking at it closely. "Johnny you know when you find four leaf clovers you're supposed to make a wish right?" Johnny nodded. "Well this is a four leaf clover and it looks extra lucky to me." Johnny nodded again bending down next to Ponyboy.**_

"_**Should we make a wish?" he asked.**_

"_**Yeah." Said Ponyboy closing his eyes. Johnny closed his too. For some odd reason they both said the exact same thing.**_

"_**We wish we could see the future." **_

_**Well the clover must have taken it seriously or the boys just weren't clear enough. When they said "We." It probably thought it meant, "We." As in the whole group. Darry of course was at work so he wasn't included. Plus Ponyboy and Darry were having relationship problems. So he didn't want Darry to go anyway. So there was a blinding flash and a spinning sensation and the next thing the gang knows….**_

**_End Flashback_**

"**We ended up in that parking lot." finished Johnny. **

**Katie nodded. "One question though."**

**Ponyboy said, "Shoot,"**

"**Well if there is a purple clover in the middle of a street and it just so happens to be a four leaf clover too, not to mention a sparking purple four leaf clover…"**

"**Yeah," said Johnny.**

"**Then why the hell would you pick it up!"**

**Steve knocked them both over the head. "Cause they're idiots." He said.**

**Katie nodded. "Yeah they are…" **

"**You gonna show us how to work this thing?" called Two-bit. He had meandered his way over to the "_Cumpooter_."**

**Katie nodded. She walked over to the computer and moved the mouse. The screen lit up and the guys gave a, "Whoa!" in response. **

**Katie rolled her eyes forgetting they were from the 60's. She sighed and moved over the internet icon. She double clicked it and it loaded.**

"**This is the internet." She said once it had loaded. "Or World Wide Web."**

"**So there's a spider web that connects all these computers?" said Dally. "That's weird."**

"**There may be a web of wires but I doubt there are spider webs connecting these things." said Katie clicking the bar on the top. She typed in **** is where I get most of my entertainment." She said. She clicked on books and went to the _Outsiders _**page. There it brought up a list of stories.

"**Ok check it out," said Katie leaning back in her chair. "You guys were created by this brilliant author named S.E Hinton." "The book you guys are in is called _The Outsiders_."**

"**We're in a book?" said Soda. "Cool!"**

**Steve smirked. "Yeah Soda, now all the chicks in 2006 know you." Johnny and Ponyboy snickered while Two-bit and Dally chuckled.**

**Soda hit Steve on the head. And then they both grinned. Katie laughed and moved over some stories. One was called "_Moving on." By._** **_Kawaii-Chibi-Kai._ And another was called, "_Crazy Time._" By the same author.**

"**I'm a girl in _Crazy Time_ !" exclaimed Johnny. All the guys snickered. **

"**Yup." said Katie grinning. **

"**So I have a Soc for a cousin in _Moving On _huh?"**

"**So it would seem." said Katie flicking through more stories.**

**Ponyboy was on the bed laughing holding his sides. "Johnny you're a girl man!" he said. "Or should I say Woman!" Johnny tackled Ponyboy and they two rolled into the hall. Everyone heard thumps and a thud. **

"**They fell down the stairs." Katie informed them.**

**They all started laughing uncontrollably. Katie gave them a puzzled look.**

"**Don worry." said Two-bit. "They're tough." Katie nodded. **

"**So as you can see there are a variety of stories." "There's humor, romance, Drama, and there's my favorite Slash."**

**Everyone gave her puzzled looks. Even Ponyboy and Johnny who had come back up the stairs. Pony was leaning on Johnny for balance and Johnny was holding his head. **

"**Um…oops."**

_**Oh no! Katie has mentioned Slash! Things can only get better from here right? Yeah we'll see. – FS77**_


	4. Feelings? Or cake!

_**Hey everybody! I don't know why in the last chappie the end was underlined. Oh well…Anways here's another chappie! Wow three in a row. I must be chipper today…**_

_**I do not own the Outsiders. It is by the brilliant author S.E Hinton. If I did own it the world would have ended by now.**_

**Chapter 4**

"**What's slash?" asked Sodapop.**

"**Um…" Katie said switching to a story about him. "Hey look Soda! There's a story about you and Steve!"**

**Steve and Soda both went wide eyed and to the computer.**

**Katie let out a sigh of relief. She leaned back so the duo could take a look. After they read the story they were in shock. "That story is really good." Commented Steve. Soda grinned and nodded. "Following our friendship eh?" "Cool."**

"**It all started when I gave you-" Said Soda quoting the story.**

"**When you gave me that apple I know." Replied Steve mimicking himself in the story. "Who was that by anyways?"**

"**FlipWise." replied Katie. She personally loved that story.**

"**What's slash?" asked Dally impatiently.**

"**Fine you wanna know what slash is!" Katie yelled. "It's when guys get paired with other guys!" "Like Pony and Johnny or Steve and Soda!"**

**They looked at her with wide eyes. They were breathing deeply and shaking slightly. Who wouldn't be shaking if someone just yelled at you. They were also wide eyed for the fact that Katie had just said people pair them with other guys. Guys from the gang! Katie just shrugged. She didn't mind slash stories. She was trying to write one but screwed it up. If she _could _write slash she would.**

"**Anyways…oh look there's a story of Dally and writing a journal." Said Katie smirking.**

"**What!" exclaimed Dally. She knew that would get them off the subject of slash.**

**Dally read through the story and his eyes were wide. "I do not have feelings like that for Johnny!" he exclaimed. (A/N: I got nothing against slash. U will find my fav. Pairings on my page. I jus trying to do this in character. Although I think Johnny speaks a lot more in this story….oh well…I'll follow the movie version.)**

"**That's cool." said Soda. "I mean not the slash part but the part about…oh never mind." He said. Steve whacked him on the head. He pushed Steve up against a wall after Steve had hit him on the head. His face was so close to Steve's. He could feel his breath on his neck. The gang including Katie stared t them. "This reminds me of slash." She thought. **

**Steve felt limp and he was staring at Soda strangely. His eyes took on this cloudy form that looked almost soft. He never had that look. Not even with Evie. Soda let Steve go as he was feeling light headed and dizzy.**

"**Um…anyways…" said Katie trying to direct them to something else.**

**Katie bit her lip. Maybe she didn't get off the slash subject. "Um…" she said. Then her eyes lit up. "Who wants chocolate cake!" Like she had expected almost the whole gang turned to her with a hungry look in their eye. Except Johnny and Dally. Dally was huffing in a corner about his journal and Johnny was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. But as soon as that was over he walked over to the gang.**

**Ponyboy took one look at Johnny and grinned. Johnny slowly backed away. "Pony…" Pony went closer. "Pony come on man…" Pony was close. "Ponyboy!" Ponyboy grabbed Johnny and turned him around. Then he hopped on his back wrapping his hands around his neck grinning. "Carry me!" he said. Johnny shook his head wandering around the room trying to get Ponyboy off of him. "Please! You owe me for tackling me!"**

**Katie and the gang looked at them and shrugged. "Cake!" they cheered and rushed downstairs.**

_**I know this chappie sucked. But I wanted to do that to Johnny and Ponyboy! . Payback! And as for Steve and Soda I don't know what went on there. Hmm…maybe that slash stuff got to their heads…FS77**_


	5. A new face in town

**Chapter 5**

**The gang went downstairs and into the kitchen. They were just about to eat when the door bell rang.**

"**Johnny can you get that?" asked Katie who was cutting the cake.**

**Johnny nodded. Now Katie must have thought that no one would mind a 1960's guy who was a hood opened the door in 2006. And ya know what? She was right!**

**Johnny walked over to the door and opened it timidly. "Hope it's not the fuzz." He said quietly.**

**There standing in the doorway was a girl about 14 maybe 14 and a half. She had dirty blonde hair that looked almost brown. She looked to be about 5'5 from where Johnny was standing and she had china blue eyes. She was wearing glasses and jeans. She was also wearing a plaid red, green, yellow, and black button up shirt. Underneath that she seemed to have a black top under that.**

"**Hi!" she said. "The name's Shelley."**

**He looked at her. "Um…I'm Johnny."**

"**Cool." She said. She stepped in the house, thoughts running through her mind. **

"**He's pretty cute." She thought. Shelley walked into the kitchen. "Hey Katie!" she said. **

**Katie looked up from the piece of cake she was eating. "Hey Shelley."**

**Shelley grinned at the guys. "Katie? Can I talk to you a sec?"**

**Katie nodded following Shelley out to the Living room.**

"**Who are those guys?" she asked.**

"**Well uh… Shelley?" "You might wanna sit down."**

"**No I'm good." Said Shelley. "Spill Kat."**

"**Theyarefromthe1960's.Theygothereusingamagicfourleafclover.Itwaspurpleimeanhowstupidcouldyouget!" said Katie in a rush.**

**Shelley stared at her. "Um ok…so what I got was. 1960's, and magic four leaf clover." "I'm scared to ask but, could you repeat that _slower_?"**

**Katie took a deep breath. "They got here using a magic four leaf clover. They are from the 1960's." Katie then smiled. "Get this, the clover was purple and sparking, how stupid could you get!"**

**Shelley laughed. "Yeah I know." Then her gaze shifted around her, then back to Katie. "Who's the one that answered the door?"**

_**Oh! So is Shelley likin someone? We'll just have to find out! – FS77**_


	6. Shake it up!

_**Hi! I'm back! Ok, Gonna update right about…now! – FS77**_

** Chapter 6**

**Katie stared at her friend. "That was Johnny." She said. Her lips curled into a smile. "You like him don't you." It was more a statement than a question.**

"**Maybe I do, Maybe I don't." said Shelley smirking. "Now you gonna get me some cake or do I have to do everything myself?"**

**Katie just shook her head smiling and walked into the kitchen. She walked to the counter and cut a piece of chocolate cake.**

**Shelley walked over to the fridge and opened the door. There stood one lone Pepsi. She grinned. She reached to grab it only to have a hand wrap around the soda at the same time. She looked behind her to see a boy about 14. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was biting his lip pouting.**

**Shelley just shrugged pulling the Pepsi towards her. The boy, being Ponyboy, pulled it towards him.**

**Shelley smiled through clenched teeth. "You gonna let me get this?" she asked. "Cause you aren't getting it."**

**Ponyboy grinned. "No, I'm getting it." He pulled back so hard they went sprawling on the floor.**

"**It's mine!" grunted Shelley as she pulled on the soda.**

"**No way!" yelled Ponyboy.**

**Katie looked at them and shook her head sighing. "Guys!" she announced. "This is Shelley, Shelley!" she said, "These are the guys." She left it as that walking to the couch and plopping down. She would explain names later. **

**When the fight had settled Pony and Shelley were left panting on the floor. Both of them were still holding the Pepsi. They slowly pulled back and forth like tug o' war in slow motion. Steve finally got fed up and went over to them. He swiftly took the soda out of their hands. "Thanks." He said and walked back to the couch. There Sodapop grabbed hold of the Pepsi and him and Steve ended up fighting over it. **

**Katie and Johnny sighed. "They'll never learn." They said under their breaths.**

**Shelley grinned and walked over to the couch. She sat between Johnny and Katie and flipped on some music. The "Cha Cha Slide" went on. Shelley grinned and stood up.**

"**I'm gonna teach you the cha cha slide!" she announced.**

_**To the left, take it back now yall  
1 hop this time, right foot lets stomp  
Left foot lets stomp, Cha Cha real smooth**_

Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now yall  
1 hop this time, right foot lets stomp  
Left foot lets stomp, Cha Cha now yall

**Katie grinned and got up doing as Shelley did. The guys all stared at them before Two-Bit grinned and joined them.**

**_Now its time to get funky  
To the right now, to the left  
Take it back now yall  
1 hop this time, 1 hop this time  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Slide to the left, slide to the right   
Crisscross, crisscross  
Cha Cha real smooth_**

Lets go to work  
To the left, take it back now yall  
2 hops this time, 2 hops this time  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
Get funky with it, aah ya   
Come on, Cha Cha now yall

**Katie went up to Steve and pulled him up. Then she began to show him how to move. He smiled and started to dance and move to the beat. Dally stared at them with a blank expression. Or maybe it was horror….**

_**Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now yall  
5 hops this time   
Right foot lets stomp, left foot lets stomp  
Right foot again, left foot again  
Right foot lets stomp, left foot lets stomp **_

Freeze, Everybody Clap yo hands  
Come on yall, check it out  
How low can you go?  
Can you go down low?  
All the way to da floor?  
How low can you go?  
Can you bring it to the top?   
Like it never never stop?  
Can you bring it to the top?  
1 hop, right foot now  
Left foot now yall  
Cha Cha real smooth 

Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now yall  
1 hop this time,1 hop this time  
Reverse, Reverse  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
Reverse Reverse, reverse reverse  
Cha Cha now yall  
Cha Cha again  
Cha Cha now yall  
Cha Cha again   
Turn it down

**Soda grinned and got up going over to the group and boogeyin down. Dally was staring at them with his mouth open. Shelley laughed and went over to Johnny. She smiled at him and held out her hand. He bit his lip. "I don know." He said.**

**Shelley whispered in his ear, "I'll be right there."**

**He gave her a small smile and grabbed her hand. She pulled him up and led him to everyone else. There she swayed his hips and helped him learn the moves. He got the hang of it smiling. His eyes dancing. He had never had so much fun.**

_**To the left, that it back now yall  
2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops   
Right foot lets stomp, left foot lets stomp  
Charlie Brown, hop it out now  
Slide to the right, slide to the left  
Take it back now yall  
Cha Cha now yall**_

Turn it down  
To the left, take it back now yall  
3 hops this time  
Right foot now, left foot now yall  
Cha Cha it out  
Turn it down

To the right, to the right yall  
To the left, take it back now yall  
4 hops this time  
Right foot now now yall, left foot now yall  
Cha Cha now yall  
Cha Cha again, Cha Cha again

**Dallas Winston just kept staring at the group. Ponyboy had even made his way over. Steve was dancing with Katie, Johnny was with Shelley and Two-Bit…well, he was just being Two-Bit. Ponyboy went over to Soda and they started dancing, while helping Two-Bit stand up after he crashed into the coffee table.**

"**C'mon Dally!" said Shelley.**

**He shook his head. "I don think so. You'll never get me actin like a fool." "Johnny, how could you do this to me man?"**

**Johnny smiled and went over to Dally. "C'mon man!" he said smiling. "It's fun." Then he gave Dally the puppy dog pout Ponyboy was showing him how to do. "Please?"**

**Dally looked at him trying to resist. _Trying. _Finally with a sigh of frustration he gave in and got up. Johnny grinned and he led Dally to the gang.**

_**Turn it down  
Take it back now yall  
Right foot lets stomp, left foot lets stomp  
6 hops this time  
Right foot lets stomp, left foot lets stomp  
Right foot 2 stomps, Left foot 2 stomps   
Criscross, Criscross  
Slide to the left, Slide to the right   
Let me hear you clap yo hands  
Cha Cha now, Cha Cha again **_

Turn it down  
To the left, take it back now yall  
2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
Aah ya, get funky with it  
Get down now yall,  
Come on, come on  
Cha Cha now yall  
Lets go to work

**The Outsiders were partying and Shelley and Katie were having the time of their lives. Those guys sure know how to have fun!**

_**That I'm sorry to say is the end of chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed reading it cause I had a lot of fun writing it! I got the idea for the two scenes from Kawaii-Chibi-Kai. Thanks Kawaii! I also wanna thank you guys who r reading the story and reweiwin. You're comments and stuff help me with ideas and such. Well I'll see ya later! Bye! – FS77**_


	7. Together and Mishaps

_**I'm back! This might be short cause I'm pressed for time. The first part was writin by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, My partner on this story. Hope you like it. – FS77**_

** Chapter 7**

**Shelley sat down tired. "Man you can do a work out to that song." Johnny sat down next to her and nodded. Everyone easily sat down.  
"Hey Kat what did you say the guys names are?"  
"Oh yeah! They are Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and Johnny." Katie said smirking, as she said the last name.  
"Well it's nice to meat ya! I'm Shelley from Canada. I us to live here but my parents had to move to Canada as well as my annoying older brother. But I got to come here and see Katie for the summer!"  
"That's neat." Soda said looking at Shelley.  
"Katie can I want to show my stories that I have worked on, they are crazy and funny!" Shelley said looking over at Katie, who shrugged.  
"Ok I will get them load up and you can read when you have time." Shelley got up and went for the computer. Not knowing the guys where behind her.  
"What do you mean by stories Shelley?" Johnny asked looking at her.  
"Oh just stories that I write about, called 'The Outsiders' I love that book and DVD so much!" Shelley said smiling and opening up the stories that had different names. Just as she opened the stories so the guys could see and Katie, it hit her. Johnny. Dally. Ponyboy. Two-Bit. Soda. Steve. Where reading the titles of some of the stories.  
"What's dal girl and dal girl part?" Dally asked looking down at Shelley.  
"Crazy Time? Wait! That's the story that girl made me a girl!" Johnny said surprised and kinda of angry.  
Shelley gulped and quickly took the CD out that had the stories.  
"Well... What is dal girl and dal girl part about?" Dally asked Shelley in a harsh tone.  
"Nothing!" Shelley said fast and got up and went for the door for it to be blocked by Steve and Soda.**

"**You ain't goin nowhere." Said Steve. Soda nodded his head in agreement leaning on Steve.**

"**Um…" said Shelley. She sighed and went to sit back in the computer chair. **

**Katie sighed as well. "She is the author of those stories." Said Katie sitting on the bed. "Except the Dally Journal one."**

**All the members stared in shock at Shelley. Johnny turned away from her. "And to think you said you would be there for me." He muttered darkly. **

**Shelley frowned. "I am here for you Johnny." She said.**

**Katie moved off the bed and over to Steve and Soda. "Move it!" she said quietly.**

"**Why?" asked Steve. Soda moved and went downstairs. He didn't want to start trouble with Katie.**

**Katie rolled her eyes. She pulled Steve by the collar down to her face. He was only a few inches taller than her. "They are having a moment." She whispered in his ear. He smirked and nodded. He picked her up and carried her on his back out of the room. **

"**Let's go you lot!" he called back. Two-Bit, Dally, and Ponyboy slowly exited the room. Ponyboy closed the door behind him giving Johnny an encouraging smile.**

**Johnny sighed.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Two-Bit scanned the movies in the living room. "Hmmm…wonder if she's got any Mickey ones…" "_A Bugs Life, Spirited Away…. _Aha!"He pulled a Mickey video from the rack and popped it in the player. Ponyboy went over and sat next to him watching. Dally went to raid the fridge and… the mischief makers were still had crept upstairs…**

**Katie pressed her ear to the wall. "I can't here anything." She said.**

"**Let me try." said Soda. He too pressed his ear up to the wall. "I got nuthin." He said sighing.**

"**You wimps." said Steve. He got down in the middle of the two and pressed his ear to the wall. "I got it." He said triumphantly. **

**Katie and Sodapop said unenthusiastically, "Woohoo."**

**Steve smirked and replayed what was going on…**

**Johnny sat at the end of the bed looking at Shelley. Shelley sat cross legged on the other side looking at Johnny. Their gazes unwavering. Johnny's sad and Shelley's filled with regret.**

**Johnny's eye twitched. "You ain't gonna win." He aid through clenched teeth.**

**Shelley tried to smirk but was regretting that because she was on the verge of blinking. "No your not." She said.**

"**You can't beat me." said Johnny smiling. **

**Shelley smiled. "We'll see."**

**Steve sighed pulling back. "I might not be no expert or nuthin," he said. "But I don't think they're mad anymore." He broke out into a grin. "They're having a staring contest by the sounds of it."**

**Soda laughed and grinned while Katie smiled shaking her head chuckling.**

"**Those two are a pair." She said smiling, "They are a pair."**

**Soda smiled. Then slowly he crept behind Katie and pushed her in Steve's lap. "Well I might not be no expert," he said trying to keep a straight face but failing, "But I think you two are a pair." He ran down the stairs before Steve or Katie could catch him in hysterics.**

**Katie bit her lip. "I'll murder him." She said aloud.**

**Steve grit his teeth. "After me baby, I'm gonna tear him up so bad Darry won't recognize'em."**

**Katie laughed and leaned back into Steve. "Alright with me."**

**Steve smiled and leaned against the wall content. "Yeah." **

_**Well, hope that chapter was good! I wrote the end not really having a plan so there we are. Hope ya liked it and review! I get ideas that way! C ya! – FS77**_


	8. Mickey IS popular!

_**Back with a second update today! The first part was by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai who is brilliant and has helped me so much with this story. Well, here ya are! – FS77**_

**Chapter 8**

**"Johnny you are probably still mad at me for making you a girl in Crazy Time. But in Moving On you go and live with your cousin who is the nicest Soc you could ever meet." Shelley said looking at Johnny hopping he would for give her.  
"I will for give you but only if you tell me what dal girl and dal girl part is." Johnny said looking right at her.  
They both gave up on the staring contest.  
"Ok...But you have to promise me that you won't tell Dally this ok?" Shelley asked while moving closer to him.  
Johnny nodded. "Ok."  
Shelley leaned to Johnny and whisperd what it was about.  
Johnny burst out laughing. Shelley soon did too.**

"**C'mon." she said and helped him up. She opened the door to find a sleeping Katie in a sleeping Steve's lap. She smirked and noted this in her mind. "Payback." She thought. Johnny stepped out and his eyes were wide. Then he smiled. He and Shelley crept past them and down the stairs. There they found the guys watching Mickey Mouse. Two-Bit was laughing hysterically and PonyBoy was shaking his head. Johnny sat on the floor next to Pony and Shelley next to Two-Bit.**

"**Hey Two-Bit?" challenged Shelley, "I bet I know more about Mickey Mouse then you."**

**Two-Bit raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Shelley nodded. "Fine." He said crossing his arms. Ponyboy got up and found a pack of trivia cards.**

"**Um…ok…what was Walt Disney gonna name Mickey?" he asked.**

**Shelley raised her hand. "Mortimer." Pony nodded. Two-Bit sat there stunned, then he shook his head. **

"**Beginners luck." He huffed.**

"**Uh… when did Walt Disney die?" asked Ponyboy.**

"**December 16, 1966." Stated Two-Bit smirking. Ponyboy nodded flipping to another card.**

"**We're tied." Said Two-Bit.**

"**Not for long." Shelley said waiting for the next question.**

"**Last one; what is Walter Elias Disney's famous quote?"**

**The two thought long and hard before Shelley sprang up with joy. "I know!" she said. "I hope that we never loose sight of one thing: that it all started by a Mouse."**

"**Shelley wins!" announced Ponyboy.**

**(Fact 2 was found at ****http/ 3 was found at** **http/ lunged at Shelley and the two started rolling on the ground wrestling. "You ain't supposed to know more than me about Mickey!" he hollered. **

"**Well I do!" yelled Shelley pinning him to the ground. Johnny got on the ground and pat it three times. "One, Two, Three!" "Shelley is the winner!"**

"**What's all the racket?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around and Shelley and Two-Bit sat up. Katie and Steve were standing at the foot of the stairs hand in hand.**

"**What?" asked Katie bewildered.**

_**There's the end of that chapter! I hope you liked it! A sneak peek at my new Outsiders one-shot:**_

_**I awake to the sound of screaming. Bullets flying over head and fog sweeping over the ground. I feel my head swimming with previous events. I feel around with my hands. They hit a pool of liquid. I'm scared to look, but I do anyways.**_

**_That is my new story called Bitter Sweet Surrender. Hope ya read it once it's up. It will be kinda sad, and ark but I really enjoyed writing it. C ya! – FS77_**


	9. Someones in trouble!

_**Back! I'm gonna update now! Yay! Enjoy! – FS77**_

**Chapter 8**

**Everyone stared at Katie is disbelief. "What?" she asked again.**

**Steve rolled his eyes. "Would ya'll quit starin at us?" he said.**

**Ponyboy smiled and Two-bit was still stunned. Dally had a cancer stick hanging out of his mouth while Soda grinned looking at the pair happily. **

**Steve just sighed sitting on the couch pulling Katie onto his lap. She snuggled up to him whispering, "So what do you think they're thinking?"**

**Steve shook his head. "I don't want to know." He whispered back wrapping his hands around her waist. "I don't wanna know."**

"**Well," said Soda grinning at Steve mockingly. "Whad'ya know?" "Katie and Steve are together."**

"**No duh." Said Dally spinning a chair around and sitting in it.**

"**How'd you guys get together?" asked Johnny already guessing the answer. Both Steve and Katie shot a look to Soda that only made him grin more. The look would have killed a tiger but not the all powerful Sodapop.**

"**Me." He chirped.**

"**How Soda?" asked Pony.**

"**Well, we were listening in on Johnny and Shelley and then when it was over I pushed Katie in Steve's lap and I guess they took it."**

"**Then they ended up falling asleep." said Shelley smiling looking at them.**

**Katie and Steve rolled their eyes and everyone laughed. They truly were a pair.**

"**Interesting but I wanna see another fan fiction story." said Dally getting up. The group followed him upstairs and into Katie's room. Shelley sat at the computer and Katie climbed onto her bed. She sat with her back against the wall. Steve curled up next to her laying his head on the pillow looking up at the ceiling letting her stroke his head and play with his hair.**

**Dally leaned against the wall and the others sat on the floor. Soda got on the bed and lay at the end on his stomach. Steve got annoyed and pushed him off the bed. "Hey!" Soda said landing on the floor. He climbed back on the bed lying in his previous position kicking Steve in the shin.**

**Katie laughed and Shelley logged onto Fan fiction.**

"**Shell go to my account." said Katie. Shelley nodded and logged onto Katie's account.**

**Katie sent a glare at Soda and Shelley clicked on the story _Bitter Sweet Surrender._**

**She read it aloud and Soda and Steve sat wide eyed.**

"**Whoa." said Soda. "That was sad."**

"**Holy crap Soda!" "You die?" said Steve. "Wow."**

**Ponyboy sat on the floor with tears running down his cheeks. "So-Soda's not gonna die is he?" asked Ponyboy.**

**Katie shook her head, "No Pony, he's stayin right here." "Unless me and Steve get our hands on him." She added. That brought the room to a lighter mood.**

**Katie kissed the top of Steve's head and Shelley sat looking at her friend, and shrugged. She was happy for Katie. Steve smiled moving his head into her lap and she smiled down at him stroking his head.**

"**Get a room." said Soda. Katie and Steve laughed. He continued to snuggle into Katie getting on Soda's nerves. He liked doing that, A LOT. Of course Soda got on his nerves a lot too so they were even. **

**Soda rolled his eyes sticking his head under a pillow. "Make it stop!" he moaned.**

**Everyone laughed at that and Katie pushed Steve off her. She got up and went to the computer. She went to a story titled: _The Beginning of the End._**

**She explained about who Harry Potter was and J.K Rowling and about a few other characters. Then she read the story aloud.**

**Ponyboy sat on the floor looking thoughtful. Johnny had his back against the bed with his legs crossed. Steve was still on the bed trying to kick Soda and Soda was trying to fling his pillow at Steve. Dally had headed down to the kitchen for a beer. (He wasn't going to find any though!) Shelley was still in the computer chair reading the story along with Katie and Two-bit… where was Two-bit? (A/N (Author goes off to find Two-bit)) Oh yeah. Two-bit was getting another piece of cake. **

"**So that's how you think the world will end?" asked Johnny.**

"**Yup." Katie nodded.**

"**Wow." said Soda. He was lying on a struggling Steve. **

"**Geroff! Geroff!" Steve said. His voice was muffled by the fact that his head was in a pillow. Soda smirked. Katie and Shelley rolled their eyes. Ponyboy laughed and so did Johnny.**

"**Soda I'm gronna kwill oo!" said Steve flinging his arms around and reaching for Soda's neck.**

**Soda laughed and got up. Steve soon smiled at him making his way closer to him. **

"**Hey buddy." He said.**

**Soda bit his lip. "Uh-oh."**

**Steve took hold of Soda's waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. "We'll be back." He said walking out the door.**

**Everyone broke out in hysterics. "Man is Soda gonna get it!" said Ponyboy.**

"**Steve is gonna murder that boy." said Johnny. Everyone rushed to the wall pressing their ears to it.**

"**Steve no!" yelled Soda.**

**Steve went closer to him grinning. "Soda you are gonna get it."**

"**Steve." Soda whimpered as the other boy pushed him against the wall.**

"**You think Steve's hurtin him?" asked Pony. "Soda never like whimpers."**

"**Maybe there setting up an act?" suggested Katie. "They could be leading us on."**

**Shelley shrugged.**

"**Who knows with those two." Said Johnny. They all listened again.**

"**S-Steve?" asked Soda. Then he laughed nervously. "You wouldn't hurt me."**

**Steve just smirked cracking his knuckles. "Naw I wouldn't hurt you Soda." He said.**

**Soda smiled. "No hard feelings?" he asked.**

"**Nope." Said Steve. Soda was still pinned against the wall. "Hey Soda face the wall and don't look ok?" he said. "I got a surprise."**

**Soda hesitated before turning around. Nothing good could come of this. **

"**What'cha think Steve's gonna do?" asked Shelley.**

"**Kill him." Said Johnny. They laughed.**

"**Maybe." Katie said.**

"**Let's just see…" They heard a scream and a string of swears. **

"**Randle your gonna die!" said a dripping Soda running out of the bathroom after Steve.**

"**AAAGGGHHH!" said Steve running own the stairs, Soda right behind him.**

"**I gonna wring your neck!" yelled Soda tackling Steve on the stairs.**

**The two rolled down the stairs. Soda landed on top of Steve and Steve stared up at Soda.**

**Soda narrowed his eyes. "Now you mine." He hissed.**

_**End! End of that chappie! I thought that was a fun chapter to write. Wanna give a big thanks to all who read and review to his story. Wanna thank Kawaii for helping me and yeah… well hope you liked it! Oh! And to all those people who keep thinking I'm depressed I'm not. I don think I would be writing these stories if I was depressed. I write the stories I do because I am either good at writing them or I feel like writing them. Well C ya! – FS77**_


	10. Someone new to play with

**_Hello! I'm back! – FS77 Hello! I am at school right now writing this so forgive me. Here it is!_**

_**Chapter 10**_

**Steve looked up at his friend. "Hey buddy." He said smiling slightly.**

**Soda just stared Steve down. Steve seemed to melt into the floor. "Man he's mad!" he thought. "Danger Alert!" seemed to be flashing in Soda's eyes.**

**Steve looked up at Soda and for the first time he was actually scared to be around his buddy. **

"**You ain't gonna hurt me now Soda, are you?"**

"**I don't know Steve…" said Soda going closer. He wrapped his hands around Steve's neck.**

**Katie traveled down the stairs to see Steve pinned down by Soda. Soda had his hand over Steve's mouth and Steve seemed to be struggling. He was trying to call out her name. **

"**Ki-e!" "Te!" She just shrugged like nothing was out of the ordinary and went into the kitchen. Just then the doorbell rang. Katie went to the door and opened it. There stood a girl with strawberry blonde hair and peach skin. She had a lot of freckles. Katie considered counting them but thought that would be rude.**

"**Hi!" said the girl with a grin. "I'm Brianna."**

"**Katie." Said Katie shaking Brianna's hand and leading her into the house. "Your Shell's friend right?" said Katie leading the new girl up to her room.**

"**Yeah." said Bri. "Hey you can call me Bri or B if you want." she said.**

**Katie nodded. "Shelley, Bri is here."**

**Shelley jumped up from the computer. "Hey B!" she said.**

"**Hey Shell!" said Bri grinning.**

"**What are you doin here?" asked Shelley.**

"**My parents are out of town and I am staying with my Aunt." said Bri casting a glance at a boy with reddish brown hair. He was looking out the window as the sun was setting. He sighed smiling.**

"**Oh!" said Katie grinning. "That's Ponyboy." She said. "Hey Pony!" she called to him. He looked up.**

"**What's up Kat?" he asked going over.**

**Katie grinned. "This is Brianna, Bri."**

"**Hi." said Ponyboy giving her an adorable smile.**

"**Hi." said Bri smiling back shaking his hand. **

**Katie glanced at Shelley. A look crossed her face. Somewhere between smug triumph and "I told you so". Shelley just grinned rolling her eyes. "Katie why don't you go help Steve before Soda strangles him?" suggested Shelley.**

**Katie laughed. "Our perfect prince Soda strangling tough little Steve?" she said. "That'll be the day."**

**Two-bit grinned walking into the room. He had gone to find more Mickey tapes. "I think that day is today." He said. He pointed toward the stairs. **

**Katie raised a brow and walked over to the stairs. The sight that greeted her went something like this.**

**Steve lying on his back looking at Soda. Soda with his hands around Steve's neck. Steve trying to kick him from behind and trying to scream. Soda cupping his hand to Steve's mouth while trying to strangle him.**

**Katie totally lost it. She laughed so hard. She tumbled down the stairs still laughing landing in front of them. Soda stopped and looked at her. Steve also stopped struggling and stared. Then they looked at each other and shrugged.**

"**Shall we?" asked Soda placing his hands around Steve's neck again.**

**Steve cleared his throat. "One sec, gotta work up a scream." He shook his head and layed back down. "Do your worst." He said in a dramatic voice.**

"**My pleasure." Said Soda grinning.**

_**Sorry it took so long to get that up. I am going to bed now seeing as it is 2:50 in the morning. C ya! – FS77**_


	11. Um the plot?

_**Back! – FS77**_

_**Disclaimer – Once again, I do NOT own the Outsiders. I also do not own Brianna or Shelley. They belong to Kawaii-Chibi-Kai. I only own Katie. Repeat after me: I only own Katie… (Echo)**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"**AAGGGHHH!" screamed Steve.**

**Katie laughed uncontrollably falling on top of the two.**

"**Sorry baby…" she said crawling off the two greasers. "Sorry Sodapop." She said.**

**They chuckled getting up. Steve shook Soda's hand. "No hard feelings?"**

"**None at all." Said Soda grinning. "Except now my shirt is wet and I'm cold." Said Soda shivering.**

"**Poor baby." Said Steve. Soda punched him in the arm laughing. "Why doesn't Katie here lend you some clothes?" suggested Steve.**

"**Steve two things wrong with the picture you painted," said Soda. "One, Katie is a girl. Two, I am a boy."**

**Steve sniggered and Soda hit him on the head. "Focus!" he said.**

**Katie shook her head chuckling. "I have some clothes you could wear." She said shrugging. "Follow me." She led the dripping Soda up the stairs, Steve right behind them. She brought them in her room and flung open the closet, almost knocking Ponyboy over in the process.**

**Katie rummaged through the clothes on all the hangers before shouting, "Aha!" she wore a triumphant smirk on her face as she carelessly threw the clothes at Soda.**

**In his hands were a pair of baggy black cargos and a white t-shirt.**

"**I have a pair of ripped baggy jeans if you want those." She said shrugging.**

**Soda stared at her wide eyed. "Where did you get these?" he asked. "Aren't these boys' clothes?"**

"**The President of the United States of America." stated Katie. Pony chuckled and Two-bit laughed.**

"**C'mon Kat!" said Soda.**

"**Fine." Said Katie smiling. "Before my brother moved out he gave me most of his old clothes that didn't fit him." "We were really close and he didn't want to just throw them away, so he gave them to me." She shrugged.**

**Steve and Soda stared wide eyed with mouths agape. Katie just rolled her eyes. She went over to Soda and turned him around so he faced the door. She pushed his back a little and he moved. Then she directed him to the bathroom and pushed him in, and shut the door.**

"**It could be awhile." She said.**

**She went to the computer and opened up a story by. _Maddiecake_ called, "_Outsiders AIM_." She clicked on it and let the guys read it. **

**They all started laughing at the beginning. Then their laughter turned to gasps, which turned into wide eyed shock.**

"**Poor Johnny." Said Two-bit. Then he recalled his screename and chuckled. "She knows me too well." He said shaking his head. Everyone rolled her eyes. **

"**Yeah Two-bit." Said Dally who had come back. "NO ONE could have thought of THAT." **

**Everyone laughed. Bri laughed so hard she crashed into Ponyboy landing on top of him. **

"**I'm sorry Pony!" she said helping him up.**

**He blushed. "Um…that's alright." He said smiling sheepishly.**

**She smiled softly at him. Shelley nudged Katie and grinned. Katie smiled winking.**

"**Operation Matchmaker in progress." She whispered so only Shelley could hear.**

"**Guys c'mon." they whispered. Two-bit, Dally, the double duo (Steve and Soda), and Johnny followed them outsider into the hall. Shelley quietly closed the door and turned to the guys.**

"**Ok," she said. "Katie and I have been planning and we have come to the conclusion that Bri and Pony will be together."**

**Katie smiled. "We just need to plan how to do it…"**

"**In!" said Shelley. The group all huddled together whispering.**

"**That wouldn't work," said Steve. "Pony would have a stroke."**

"**Um…" said Two-bit. "How about…"**

"**We already did that." said Dally. **

"**Whoops!" said Two-bit smiling.**

"**I've got it!" said Johnny and Dally together.**

**The other six cocked their heads in question.**

"**Dally and me got ourselves a plan." Said Johnny smiling. "What we thought we could do is…"**

**He told the group all about the plot Dally and him had cooked up. The only thing the group had to do now was put it in action…**

_**Cliffy! Ha! So sorry! I will update soon, I promise! I need to think of a plan! lol. I will be back soon! – FS77**_


	12. Houston we have a problem

_**Back! I know it took a long time to update… (runs from people with pitchforks) BUT! – I have a new chappie right here! – FS77 **_

_**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? I don't own the Outsiders S.E Hinton does…blah blah blah…**_

_**Dark eyed tan skinned boy: I'm not in Tulsa anymore am I?**_

_**FS77: Nope.**_

_**Tough brown eyed mechanic: Well I ain't exactly in Tulsa either Johnny.**_

_**Johnny: Chill Steve.**_

_**Kawaii: OMG! It's Johnny!**_

_**FS77: (rolls eyes and notices Steve) OMG it's Steve!**_

_**Bri: (Looking around) Ponyboy! Ponyboy?...**_

**Chapter 12**

"**So you got a movie theatre around here?" asked Dally.**

**Katie nodded. "About 2 towns away." She said. "Let's see…I'm in Tayreville and the nearest theatre is in Bradston which is about 8 miles from here." (A/N These are not real towns!)**

**Dally and the gang nodded. **

"**Uh…guys, one problem." Said Two-bit stretching and leaning against the wall. "Do we got transportation?" **

**Katie cocked her head to one side. "Well…there's my brother's old truck?" she said shrugging. "But it doesn't work anymore." "He said the transmitter is busted or something."**

**Everyone turned to look at Steve and he had a wide smirk on his face.**

"**Now ya'll just leave that to me."**

"**So…" said Ponyboy trying to start a conversation. His cheeks had returned to his normal color and Bri was smiling wide.**

"**So…" "So, tell me bout yourself." She said sitting on the bed.**

**He shrugged climbing next to her. "Well I'm from Tulsa, Oklahoma, I like to read and watch sunsets, um… I don't get along too well with my brother, Darry, and…oh! I'm on the track team." **

**Bri nodded. She had a faraway look and she was smiling softly. **

"**What about you?" asked Ponyboy.**

"**Well… I've known Shelley for most of my life. I just met Katie, and I'm staying with my aunt." "I like to read and I think you're cute, um….I also like to hang with my friends and stuff."**

**Ponyboy stared at Bri before smiling shyly. "I think you're cute too." He said.**

**Steve sat on the hard cement floor. He was staring up at the 1993 Ford. **

"**Hm…" He stood up and walked to the hood where he stood it up. **

"**The transmission blew." He said. He played around with the wires before retrieving the key from the hook. He stuck it in and turned it.**

**The old ford gave a grunt as it lunged forward. It only went about 2 inches before it gave up.**

**Steve sighed putting the car in park and turning it off. He made his way back to the hood and started his work.**

**(34 min. later)**

**Steve wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow. It was 36 degrees outside but being a mechanic was hard work.**

**He pulled a rag from his back jean pocket and wiped the oil that had spilled on his hands.**

**Steve tucked his tongue beneath his teeth as he concentrated on the mass of wires twirling endlessly in the hood. His forehead and cheeks were stained with oil and his coal black hair stood on end, even spikier than usual. **

"**Twist the blue with this and we're…done!" He jumped in the air. "Oh yeah!" He hopped in the truck staring the engine. It roared to life and Steve wore a grin on his face. **

"**That's my boyfriend." said Katie smiling.**

"**That's my best buddy!" chimed Soda.**

"**That's Steve-O!" said Two-bit dancing around.**

"**Oh and as Pony would say," "That's the blood thirsty punk for you!"**

**Everyone laughed rushing up the stairs.**

**Operation Matchmaker was underway…**

_**Phew! I haven't updated in a while! Well there is an announcement on the bottom of my homepage from Toko! It says that I will be working on this fic and my Outsiders Tale ONLY. This is temporary though. Just until I get my stories in line. Who knows? Maybe I'll update if I have time. – FS77 **_


	13. Are we there yet?

**Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own the Outsiders, and never will.**

**FS77: Please don't hurt me people! I'm updating!**

**Steve: Finally…**

**Soda: Hi!**

**Chapter 13**

**Dally, Two-bit and Soda were left alone to manage the house. Katie was having second thoughts of course. "What if they burn the house down? What if they invite strangers in? What if my crush comes to the house and they totally drive him away!" she wailed.**

**Steve looked at her. "Crush?" **

**Katie then realized what she had said and blushed a deep crimson again her tan cheeks. "Old crush. No room for a crush now that I have you, sweetie." She said smiling. **

**Steve rolled his eyes.**

"**Oh my god," said Shelley. "Steve, put her out of her misery."**

**Steve nodded, and grabbed Katie by the waist, hauling her out the door. "Don't IM anyone and don't talk to strangers, Oh! And remember there are emergency numbers on the fridge! And!-"**

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"**I think I told them everything, right?" she asked as she sat in the back of the truck, with Shelley and Bri. **

"**Katie," said Bri. "Please, just relax." **

**Shelley giggled. "Yeah, Kat. It's not like they're gonna blow up the house or anything…"**

**KATIE'S HOUSE**

"**Uh…yeah. Is this Skippy Cheese's Pizzapolices?" asked a rusty side burned greaser. **

"**Yeah, this is Skippy cheese. How may I help you?" asked a voice on the other line of the phone. **

"**Yeah, I want a double cheese pizza, a pepperoni, sausage and pineapple, and Soda what do you want? And a- are you sure? Ok…And a… pepperoni pizza, with double cheese, bacon, tomatoes, olives, pineapple, sausage, and can you cut the crust off?"**

**The other end of line was silent for a minute. "We'll send that right over, sir. Have a nice day." Then the line went dead. **

**Then all the greasers being, Soda, Dally and Two-bit sat down on the couch to wait. **

**TRUCK**

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**No."**

"…**How bout now?"**

"…**still no."**

**3 MINUTES LATER **

"**OH MY GOD, ARE WE THERE YET?"**

"**NO, NOW SHUT UP KATIE!" **

**1 MINUTE LATER**

"**You know I'm sorry right?"**

"**I know you are Steve."**

**KATIE'S HOUSE**

**Two-bit and Sods sat watching the tv.**

**Dally walked out from the kitchen holding a coke. "What the hell is this?" he asked surveying the scene. **

"**Sssh!" said Soda.**

"**Yeah this is a really good channel!" added Two-bit, grabbing a slice of pizza. **

"**Oh my god…" said Dally, sitting down and nibbling on a piece. Then he eyed the tv and sat looking at it with interest. It really was a good channel. **

**TRUCK…er…THEATRE**

**(A/N: Haha! Cliffy!) **


	14. The Movies

**(A/N: No kill please! I am SO sorry I haven't updated! I have another fanfic account, you see and I've been writing on that one! Here's an update! And thank you for waiting so long! – FS77)**

**  
Bri, Shelley and Katie stumbled out of the back of the truck, at the Theatres entrance. Bri tugged on Pony boys arm and the two made their way inside. **

**Katie and Shelley glanced at each other smirking before grabbing a hole of Steve and Johnny. **

**A pimple faced teenager absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the counter. His uniform consisted of a red striped shirts and black jeans. Sandy blonde hair fell into azure eyes and he looked up when the younger teens approached. **

"**What can I get you?" he asked straightening up slightly. **

**Steve went to open his mouth but was hastily pushed in the other direction as well as Pony and Johnny.**

"Would you boys mind getting the tickets?" asked Bri, smiling. Shelley and Katie stood before her, each with a smile of their own. 

**Pleading eyes bore onto the greasers and they had no choice but to give in. **

**The three teens looked at each other grinning, before exchanging high-fives.**

"Large popcorn, please!" said Katie grinning. 

"I want gummy worms!" said Shelley, pointing to a yellow, blue and green bag.

"Oh! Do you think we can get some candy bars, too?" asked Bri, peering hungrily at a large chocolate bar. 

**The boy behind the counter raised an eyebrow slightly, but shrugged. "Large popcorn, a pack of gummies and four candy bars." He repeated. "Butter on the popcorn?" **

**Katie looked at the other girls who nodded. "Yes please."**

**The teen nodded before going to work, scooping out popcorn, topping it with butter, and getting the candy. "And would you ladies like drinks?" **

**Shelley nodded. "Coke please, erm…medium." **

**Bri thought a moment. "I'll just get a coke too."**

"**Size?" **

"**Um… medium is fine." **

**The boy nodded before looking at Katie. "How about you?"**

"**Um… can I get a blackberry freeze, please?" **

"**Sure thing, small, medium, or large?" asked the teen, punching numbers into the cash register.**

"Small is fine, thanks." said the tan girl, smiling. 

**The boy nodded. "Ok girls. Your total comes to 13.50." **

**Katie slipped him a twenty and he gave her her change. **

**After getting all of the goodies the teen smiled at the three. "Have a nice evening." **

**The girls bid him one as well before wandering off to the ticket counter. **

**Distant voices reached their ears, and they sprinted forward. **

"**Twenty bucks for six tickets! Are you insane?!" **

"**Steve…" Katie muttered her cheeks flushing lightly. **

**Bri and Shelley nodded in understanding before spotting the other greasers. **

**Pony and Johnny stood on each of Steve's sides. **

**The girls quickly rushed over paying the ticket man before he started an argument and dragging the boys away. **

"**Can you stay out of trouble for ten minutes?" asked Shelley exasperatedly as they entered the movie hall. **

**They passed two sets of black double doors before entering the third. **

**After finding a seat (Johnny, Shelley, Katie, Steve, Bri, Pony) the six teens sat down. **

**Almost immediately the lights dimmed and the previews started. During that time, they had munched away half of the popcorn, and Johnny had succeeded in tipping Shelley's drink on the man next to him. **

**After five minutes of apologizing and the man, smiling and saying it was 'Alright' and 'Not a problem' did the movie finally start. Also phase two in Project Matchmaker... **

**(A/N: I know you all hate me by now… Gets pelted by moldy tomatoes But I would really like it if you left a review. Even a flame for my absence. But there is your update. Thanks for putting up with me. - FS77) **


End file.
